JusticeTale Prologue
by captainwii
Summary: Crossover AU set after the events of Undertale's post-pacifist run, where the events and characters of Undertale exist in the DC Universe. The Monsters of Mt. Ebbot are finally free to live on the surface, but they are shocked to find the surface is now filled to the brim with spandex-wearing superpowered heroes and villians. Can Frisk help their monster friends and family adapt?


Chapter 1

Just minutes after the barrier was destroyed, Frisk (carrying Flowey in a flower pot), Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were walking through the forest to Ebbot City, the closest human city to Mt. Ebbot, with the rest of the monsters still at Mt. Ebbot getting themselves ready for their move to the surface.

Alphys started deeply inhaling the fresh surface air, "Ahhh, feels good to smell that surface air."

"NYEH HEH HEH! I COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT BETTER MYSELF!" Papyrus laughed as he started looking up in the sky, "OOH LOOK! IT'S A BIRD!

Undyne looked up, "You sure? Looks more like a plane,"

 _Bird? Plane?_ Frisk thought, _Could it be….?_

Frisk looked up and saw a blue and red blur, they noticed that the blur in question seemed to actually heading toward them, and they had a good idea who said blur was.

Frisk suddenly turned to face their monster friends, "Okay, hold up, everyone. We got company incoming, so we should be on our best behavior. 'Because if there's anyone on earth who deserves a good first impression from us, it's _him_."

The Monsters suddenly all (except Sans) had shocked and surprised looks on their faces just a second after Frisk was finished talking.

"You mean that guy?" Sans asked as he pointed behind Frisk.

Confused, Frisk turned around to see what surprised their monster friends.

Needless to say, Frisk got their answer when they saw _who_ was standing behind them.

Those red boots…

That blue spandex…

The red and yellow 'S' emblem…

The flowing red cape….

Frisk knew there wasn't a single human being alive who couldn't recognize the extraordinary sight that stood before them, and even so Frisk couldn't help but feel at awe at seeing _him_ with their own two eyes….

…Superman.

Frisk did their best to shake off their star struck state, "H-hi there, Superman, I'm Frisk,"

Superman gave a patient smile, "Nice to meet you, Frisk. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you've got an interesting set of friends here."

"Oh, right," Frisk said, nearly forgetting that they had monsters to introduce, "Superman, I'd like you to meet my friends; Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Flowey they're all monsters that were sealed away inside Mt. Ebbot. Don't worry though, my friends' only wish to start a new life on the surface."

"That's excellent," Superman replied, "But then I can relate, since I'm more or less an immigrant myself. Though if you're heading for Ebbot City up ahead, I think people might get the wrong idea and panic if they see you suddenly heading their way, but I think I can help with that."

"What do you have in mind?" Frisk asked.

"I could fly ahead and let the city know you're all coming," Superman replied, "though one of you should probably go with me in case anyone won't believe me."

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS OFFER ASSIST YOU," Papyrus offered, "STRANGE RED-CAPED MAN!"

"Well, alright," Superman accepted, then moved right behind Papyrus at blinding speed that even caught Sans by surprise, "But only because you asked first."

"Excuse me, Mr... Superman, is it?" Toriel intervened, "Won't humans find what you're about to do… unsettling?"

"Me flying a really animated skeleton over people's heads?" Superman asked rhetorically as he carefully placed his hands under Papyrus' arms, "I guess on paper that would seem disturbing, but I wouldn't worry too much, people on Earth have seen me do stranger things, we'll be back in a few minutes."

Superman then started flying up and off toward Ebbot City with tremendous speed while carrying Papyrus.

To say Frisk's monster friends were amazed at what they just witnessed was an understatement.

"My word…." Asgore said with awe.

"I can safely say I didn't see this coming," Alphys commented.

"Frisk, is that why you told me anime isn't real?" Undyne asked.

 _Uh-oh, Frisk told Undyne anime isn't real?_ Alphys thought nervously.

Undyne grabbed and picked up Frisk by their sweater and gave a pleading expression, "How many humans are there like that guy?"

"Well, if by 'like Superman' you mean superheroes in general, then there are _**a lot**_ of them," Frisk replied, "But while he does look like one, he's actually not human, he's an alien from outer space, and I think there's only a handful of people similar to him on Earth."

"Superheroes…." Undyne's voiced trailed off as she allowed this new information to sink in, "Please tell me this means the surface actually does have magical girls and giant robots!"

"Well, I don't know every superhero out there," Frisk replied, "But I heard of Zatanna, a stage magician lady who uses actual magic to fight crime, does that count as a magical girl? As for giant robots, well, spit in the air and there's a 50 to 50 chance it'll land on a super-villain that's used a giant robot for some dastardly scheme."

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Undyne in her enthusiasm tossed Frisk into air and announced in a booming voice, "IT'S OFFICIAL! THE SURFACE IS AWESOME!"

Flowey looked up at the direction Superman and Papyrus flew off and could only think to himself, _This is surreal_ , _Chara never told me about anything like this, I wonder why…_

Toriel caught Frisk before they could hit the ground and gently placed them back down, "Obviously a lot has happened since we were sealed in that mountain."

"Yeah," Frisk agreed, "I thought about telling you all about this earlier, but I doubted any of you would believe me without seeing someone like Superman for yourselves."

Frisk noticed Sans was just staring at the direction Superman and Papyrus flew off to.

Frisk quickly figured what Sans had to have been thinking, so they walked up to Sans and said, "Don't worry about Papyrus, Superman won't let any harm come to him, he's the kind of guy who cares about everyone."

"'Cares about everyone', huh?" Sans said with a grin before turning to Frisk, "Sounds like someone else I know."

Frisk grinned back.

15 Minutes later, Superman returned while still carrying Papyrus, who, to Sans' relief, appeared completely unharmed.

"WE HAVE RETURNED, MY FRIENDS!" Papyrus announced enthusiastically, "SUPERMAN AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE INFORMED THE HUMANS OF OUR ARRIVAL AND THEY'RE PREPARING TO GREET US AS WE SPEAK. THE MAYOR EVEN WANTS TO DISCUSS WITH US WHERE WE'RE ALL GONNA LIVE."

"It's true," Superman confirmed, "he wants us to bring whoever is leading your group to discuss the details."

Asgore stepped forward, "While my title doesn't mean much on the surface, most monsters still view me as their king."

"Good, then I suggest we get-," Superman cut his own sentence short, "Hold on…"

Superman flew straight up just above the trees, started looking in the direction of Mt. Ebbot, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Wow, I take it that's more of your monster friends coming out of that mountain?" Superman asked, "Looks like there's at least 200 of you out so far."

"Uh, yeah, b-but how can you tell?" Alphys asked.

"Having X-ray and telescopic vision can do wonders for finding a crowd from five miles away," Superman replied, "No worries, I don't think this will change our plans much, but I'm gonna suggest you ask for a lot of land if you're gonna start living in the city. I'll fly back on ahead and wait for you in the outskirts, I'll even make sure no one tries to give any of you a bad time when you arrive."

Superman flew off toward Ebbot City while Frisk and their companions continued their walk through the forest, but they moved at a somewhat more brisk pace so not to keep Superman waiting.

"So, Papyrus, what was it like flying with Superman?" Frisk asked.

"AMAZING!" Papyrus exclaimed, "WE MUST'VE BEEN A HUNDRED FEET HIGH IN THE AIR, AND THE SPEED! EXHILARATING! SUPERMAN EVEN DID SOMETHING HE CALLED 'LOOP THE LOOPS' ON THE WAY BACK."

"Glad to hear it," Frisk said with a smile, "Not many humans get a chance to fly with Superman (though I imagine if he had time he'd fly anyone who asks), and you being the first monster to fly with him? That's gonna net you a lot of friends."

"REALLY?-!" Papyrus asked.

"I'd say you should be proud, bro," Sans stated, "Seems your popularity has _soared to new heights!_ "

BA DUM TISH!

"SANS!" Papyrus called out in annoyance.

"Ahh, you're right," Sans admitted, "That was a little too easy even for me."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I- OH NEVER MIND!"

To make a long story somewhat shorter, Frisk and their monster friends safely arrived at Ebbot City and were surprisingly treated to a warm welcome by the humans (though Frisk suspected the fact that Superman was flying overhead helped discourage any detractors from getting violent)

When Frisk and their companions eventually got to meeting with the mayor, it was easy enough for Asgore to barter for some land mass simply by offering gold reserves from the Monster Kingdom's treasury (technically gold deposits that monsters have mined from inside Mt Ebbot over the years).

The land mass the monsters required from that deal was actually quite a jackpot; a large grassland just a quarter of a mile south from the city limits, with the forests surrounding Mt. Ebbot still in close proximity.

Overall, it was close enough to the city for monsters to mingle with their human neighbors, and close enough to the mountain that monsters could move themselves and their possessions out of Mt. Ebbot and into their new homes on the surface in a matter of hours.

Pretty good combination, isn't it?

It wasn't long before the monsters were able to immediately get to work building their homes, volunteer monster laborers even already started construction on the house that would belong to Toriel and Frisk.

Speaking of Frisk, they eventually found themselves standing alongside Superman as they both observed the monsters getting to work on what both humans and monsters started calling the 'Ebbot Monster District' (Asgore had an alternative name in mind but was…. advised against saying).

"Thanks for your help, Superman," Frisk said, "Now that I think about it, if you weren't here, things might've started out a bit… awkward to put it mildly."

"It was my pleasure," Superman stated, "But how'd you end up with your new friends anyway?"

"Well, to make a long story short," Frisk began, "I climbed Mt. Ebbot only to accidentally fall into a hole that brought me into an underground kingdom of monsters that were sealed by a magical barrier. I had a rough patch with them at first, after gradually showing them all a little kindness and understanding, they accepted me as one of their own and I was even able to help them break the barrier that sealed them underground."

"And how long were you in that mountain?" Superman asked.

"I think I was in here for a couple of days maybe," Frisk replied.

"Do you need help getting back to your parents?" Superman offered, "I imagine they must be worried sick."

"I…. don't have any parents," Frisk replied.

"Oh…. I'm sorry," Superman gave a look of sympathy.

"It's okay though," Frisk reassured, "I already agreed to let Toriel look after me, so she's gonna be my mom from now on!"

"Good to hear," Superman said, "Now I better report this development to the Justice League, don't worry, I'll spread word as much as I can that you and your monster friends are friendly, and I'll check back in a couple of days to see if you're all doing alright."

"Thanks, Superman," Frisk said with a smile, "These monsters have done more for me in the short time I've been in that mountain than anyone else did most of my life, they deserve a life where they can see the sky, you know?"

Superman nodded, "Well, I better get going, good luck with your new life, Frisk! See you later!"

Superman flew off into the sky.

Frisk looked up at where the Man of Tomorrow flew off as a curious thought came to their mind;

 _I wonder if my adventures are far from over…_

 _Well I am living a new life with a new beginning now, so maybe my adventures are only beginning…_


End file.
